


A Sort of Anniversary

by QueenThayet



Series: Ghost!Eames [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Medium!Robert, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, ghost!eames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/pseuds/QueenThayet
Summary: Eames and Robert have planned a bit of an anniversary surprise for Arthur. PWP. Ghost Threesome smut.Note: I use choose not to warn here instead of warning for MCD, but Eames is a ghost, and so is obviously dead. Turns out it hasn't really put a damper on his sex life after all.





	A Sort of Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swtalmnd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/gifts).



> Happy Birthday my darling Amy!!! I hope it has been a wonderful day and you enjoy your birthday smut!

Arthur got home from work one day to find what appeared to be an empty apartment. Normally Robert would be at his desk reading, or perhaps watching TV with Eames. The moans coming from the bedroom made it clear that the apartment was indeed occupied, as were its occupants. Arthur smiled fondly as he shed his shoes and coat and briefcase and headed into their bedroom. 

He was greeted with the gorgeous sight of Robert naked and sprawled out on their bed thrusting into his hand as Eames floated next to him and whispered into his ear. Arthur didn’t say anything as he entered, just enjoying the beautiful tableau in front of him. He felt his own cock start harden in response. Eames looked up and saw Arthur and smirked at him as he licked his ghostly lips (which was enough to bring Arthur to full attention) and then bent down and whispered something else to Robert. Robert reached his other hand up so he was clasping Eames and groaned as he came into his fist. 

“Started without me?” Arthur asked, grinning. He couldn’t even pretend to be irritated. He loved watching them. He understood how Eames could still find enjoyment and satisfaction just from watching Arthur and Robert. Of course with the research and experimentation that Robert and Eames had been doing with Robert’s mediumistic talents, Eames could do much more than watch now. 

Robert’s clear blue eyes opened and he smiled up at Arthur. “Just giving Eames a bit of extra energy. He has plans for you.” 

“Ooh, plans,” Arthur responded as he started to strip. “What did I do to merit plans?”

“It’s a bit of an anniversary, darling,” Eames responded, waggling his eyebrows at Arthur as he undressed. 

“Our anniversary?” Arthur asked, confused, wracking his brain trying to come up with what important thing had happened on this day. 

“Only a bit of one,” Eames reassured him. “It’s the day you came to look at this apartment. And I knew you had to be the one to move in. And then you did. I thought it might be fun to have a little celebration.”

“And by celebration you mean sex, I assume?” Arthur said, now naked and fully on board with this prospect. 

“Of course!” Eames said excitedly. 

“So what did you have in mind?” Arthur asked, joining Robert on the bed and giving him a sweet kiss. 

“I want to fuck you while you fuck Robert,” Eames said, looking very pleased with himself. “Robert gave me extra energy so I can manifest for it.”

“That sounds wonderful,” Arthur said, stretching like a cat and grabbing the lube off the bedside table. 

“You’re in a good mood,” Robert commented. 

“Well, I just found out that my boyfriends decided to surprise me with sex, so that’s a pretty good end to my week,” Arthur dimpled. 

“I’m glad you approve, darling,” Eames said. “Now would you like to prep Robert?”

Robert obediently rolled over, tucking his knees up under him, spreading himself wide for Arthur. 

“Mmm, such a good boy for us,” Eames purred at Robert. Arthur hummed in agreement, bending down to lick at Robert’s exposed hole. Robert shivered in response. 

Arthur continued to lap at the pucker until it started to open beneath his tongue and then gently slipped a well-lubed finger into Robert. Arthur gasped as he felt a cold finger push against his own entrance. Eames could be solid enough to prep Arthur, but he still didn’t have body heat to warm the lube. Arthur relaxed into Eames’ touch, adding another finger to Robert. 

Once Robert was ready, Arthur slicked his cock and pushed into Robert, bending over him to kiss his neck, and to give Eames room to push into him as well. Arthur had never been the middle of a threesome like this before, and he felt overwhelmed by sensation. His cock felt so good in Robert’s tight slick heat, and every time he withdrew, he thrust back onto Eames. The sensation of being fucked by a ghost was truly unique. Eames was hard, but still yielding like flesh, but not properly warm. And everywhere Arthur’s body touched Eames it tingled with electricity. And Eames was touching Arthur in a lot of places at the moment. 

Arthur thrust back and forth, losing himself in the feelings of pleasure suffusing his body, in the sounds, the wet slap of skin on skin, the buzz just below his range of hearing, the soft gasps and moans from himself and his partners as they made love to each other. Finally it all became too much and he thrust hard once more into Robert as he came. He collapsed on top of Robert’s back, feeling him working his own cock to bring himself off again. Eames continued to move against Arthur until he found his own release, such as it was. Eames went insubstantial again, which was a bizarre feeling, being full and the suddenly empty. Arthur pulled out of Robert as well, rolling them both over to cuddle. Eames floated down and offered them both kisses.

“Happy anniversary, my darlings,” Eames said softly. “I’ll wake you in a bit for dinner.”


End file.
